


Oh my god, they were quarantined!

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Loki is thirsty, M/M, Quarantine, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Texting, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: To: DarcyTbh idk if it's the quarantine or sth but my brother is looking hotter lately.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 343





	Oh my god, they were quarantined!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the twitter [post](https://twitter.com/iknownaama/status/1239579909795778567?s=19) that inspired this😆

Loki stretches on the couch and steals another glance at his brother over his phone; Thor is working out - _again_ \- in the living room because he apparently can't do that in his own room like a normal person that respects other people's privacy and space.

Yes, Loki could also go to his own room instead of lazing around on the couch, but that's obviously not the point right now!

His attention is drawn away from Thor when his phone buzzes with another text from Darcy who's been whining about the quarantine for an hour now.

**From: Darcy**  
but im really boreddddddd this is torture😭😭

Loki rolls his eyes at how dramatic his friend is being, even though it still makes his lips twitch up a little in amusement.

**To: Darcy**  
It's been less than a week. You'll live.

**From: Darcy**  
bitch you don't know that

Loki huffs out a laugh, his nails tapping on the screen of his phone as he types his reply.

**To: Darcy**  
Ok true that. But quarantine won't kill you stop being a baby. I'm honestly doing just fine staying inside.

**From: Darcy**  
Of course you are. You hate going outside. And people. Are you and Thor getting along at least?

**To: Darcy**  
Surprisingly yes. He's somehow less annoying than usual.

Loki sends the message and glances at his brother again, unconsciously pressing his thighs together when he feels heat curling in his groin. Thor is all sweaty now, his skin glistening, his t-shirt - that's too small for him and he only wears it at home - clings to his chest and biceps, making him look fucking huge.

It's ridiculous.

Loki might be actually drooling.

**To: Darcy**  
Tbh idk if it's the quarantine or sth but my brother is also looking hotter lately

He says - just an observation, nothing more! - and takes a picture of Thor during a push up, the muscles on his arms bulging.

It does... _things_ to Loki.

He ignores said _things_ and sends the picture to Darcy.

**From: Darcy**  
pretty sure this is illegal

**To: Darcy**  
ikr???? Who tf gave him the right to look like this

**From: Darcy**  
no i meant you wanting to fuck your bro

Loki's eyes widen at the words and he lets out a nervous laugh, feeling his cheeks burning up, no doubt having already turned deep red. He ignores the questioning look Thor gives him from across the room and quickly types a reply, not wanting to seem suspicious.

**To: Darcy**  
Lol shut up. That's not what I meant!!!

He answers, grimacing when he reads his reply, and decides to send another message saying _ew_ , just for good measure.

**From: Darcy**  
sure jan

**To: Darcy**  
I hate you

**From: Darcy**  
😘😘😘

Loki rolls his eyes and abandons his phone on the couch.

That's _not_ what he meant. Really!

Well... okay, it kind of was.

He starts when he sees Thor approaching him and he barely has any time to react before Thor collapses half on top of him on the couch.

"Ew, Thor!" He squeals and squirms under Thor's weight in a fruitless attempt to free himself; not that he doesn't like having Thor pressed to him, if he's honest. "You stink," he grumbles, wrinkling his nose when Thor looks at him.

That's totally a lie.

Loki would absolutely _love_ to lick the sweat off his brother's pecs and abs.

"Come on, Lo, don't be so grumpy," Thor tells him in a cheerful voice and then leans closer so he can lick a long stripe across Loki's cheek, leaving it wet with saliva.

Loki makes a disgusted sound - pretends his cock didn't just twitch in his pants - and tries to push Thor away, ignoring how nice it feels to place his hands on Thor's huge chest. "You're disgusting!"

Thor hums happily, lifting some of his weight off Loki, letting him breathe, but he doesn't get up completely yet. "Yeah, but you _looove_ me."

"I do not!"

"Liar. Wanna watch a movie later? I'll even let you pick whatever you want."

Loki tries not to look as excited as he feels - two hours of cuddling with Thor? Fuck yeah! -, sounding reluctant when he replies. "Okay, fine."

"Perfect! Gotta shower first," Thor says and gives him a blinding smile - that absolutely doesn't make Loki's heart flutter happily in his chest -, kissing Loki's forehead before getting up, winking at him playful as he leaves the living room.

_Oh, shit._

Darcy was right.

He wants to fuck his brother.

**

The next days are pure torture for Loki.

Or perhaps the best days of his life, he hasn't decided yet.

Thor has too much energy - he always had - and now that they're trapped inside the house, there's barely anything he can do, except for work out and watch movies and eat. And work out again.

Which means Thor needs an outlet for all that pent up energy and that's how Loki finds himself in the center of Thor's attention.

Which honestly is kind of a dream coming true for Loki.

It's not that Thor has ever ignored him. He always has time for him no matter what, but still he also has friends and homework and other shit to do, which leaves _not enough_ time for Loki.

Now, though, their options are rather limited, so all they have is each other.

Unless they want to spend their day with a grumpy Odin who does nothing but complain about literally everything.

So, of course, he and Thor spend most of the time together.

Even when Loki is in his room, Thor barges in - privacy and boundaries be damned - and settles on the bed beside Loki, _close_ to him; most times much closer than necessary.

Just like right now.

Loki was texting with Darcy - telling her for the tenth time that _no_ , he hasn't fucked his brother! - when Thor decided to come in Loki's room and Loki was quick to abandon his phone, not wanting to risk Thor seeing anything that he shouldn't!

Now they're lying on Loki's bed, facing each other. Loki has shifted right to the edge of the mattress - he only has to move an inch or so and he might fall on the floor -, trying to keep a safe distance from his brother, but they're still _really_ close, Thor's bulk easily taking up half the bed.

Loki wonders if they have always lain so close to each other like they are now. He has never really noticed it before. 

If he’s honest, he can’t believe it took less than a week of being in quarantine with his brother for him to finally realize that his feelings for Thor are not just brotherly, anymore. He’s pretty sure they haven’t been in a while now.

So, during the last few days, he’s simply pretending to be a good little brother - bratty and annoying, just like always - while imagining riding his big brother’s cock. Absolutely normal stuff for someone to do when they have to stay home!

Right now they're deciding what movie they're watching next- or well, actually _Loki_ is. Thor has let him choose, again. It's nice; his brother is indulging him a lot lately.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Thor says, out of the blue, a huge grin spreading on his stupid, handsome face, while Loki is busy whining about the movie they watched yesterday- yes, he was the one that picked it; that's not important!

Loki blinks in surprise - and confusion because _what the actual fuck, Thor?_ \- and feels his cheeks immediately heat up. "I think you have a fever," he says as nonchalantly as he can and reaches to touch Thor's forehead with his palm, to check his temperature.

Thor laughs, still grinning like a fool. "No, I don't. I'm fine," he says and his hand that was simply resting on Loki's waist now slips under his t-shirt and Loki shivers under the touch, body arching forward in instinct. He likes it, wants to relish it even though he's not sure what's happening, but Thor's hand moves higher, gently brushing over his ribs and a giggle escapes Loki before he can hold it back.

"Ohh, _right_ ,” Thor says excitedly, his grin widening, and Loki can only yelp before Thor attacks him and starts tickling him for real, ignoring Loki's desperate pleas for mercy.

The torture is even worse than other times because, apart from the tickling, now Loki has to deal with having his brother's body pressed to his and it's very... _distracting_ , to say the least.

Loki wriggles under Thor, laughing helplessly, as his brother easily traps him beneath his bulk, both his hands now under Loki's t-shirt - warm and calloused - tickling him.

"Thor! Stop you oaf!" He pants between his giggles but Thor ignores him, pressing him more firmly to the mattress when Loki redoubles his efforts to escape.

It's between all that squirming and moving that Thor's thigh ends up between Loki's legs and it presses against Loki's half hard cock _just right_ , eliciting a loud moan from him that there's no way it can be mistaken as one of pain.

Loki pauses, terrified, - Thor probably even _felt_ his boner, _oh God_ \- desperately trying to think an excuse, his heart racing in his chest.

It takes him a few seconds to register that Thor is still smiling at him, that he doesn't look disgusted, or even shocked. Thor shakes his head fondly, looking at him with amusement, as if he knows something that Loki doesn't.

Loki is about to apologize, when he sees Thor leaning in, and he stays completely still, gasping when his brother connects their lips together. Loki is too surprised to do anything more than let himself be kissed, his brain still trying to process what happened- and what the hell is still happening!

His body, however, seems to know how to react, because soon he catches himself kissing back, whimpering eagerly into the kiss as Thor slips his tongue inside his mouth. Loki presses his body against his brother's, pushing him back until they're both lying on their sides again just like before and he hooks a leg over Thor's waist, wanting him close.

He only realizes what they're doing when they break apart and he meets Thor's gaze a bit hesitantly. "Are you sure you don't have a fever? Because you're being extra stupid right now," he says, breathless, darting his tongue out to wet his lips, tasting his brother.

"Oh, I'm feeling _just fine_ , Lo. See for yourself," Thor says and rocks his hips forward, letting Loki feel the unmistakable - and yes, rather impressive - bulge of his erection.

"Oh- _oh, shit_ ," Loki gasps and doesn't hold back, grinds eagerly against Thor, causing their dicks to rub together through their sweatpants. It's stupid and dangerous and definitely wrong and they should probably talk about this first, but Loki can't even imagine stopping now.

They grind against each other, panting, and Loki lets his hands roam over his brother's glorious body like he has imagined doing so many times before - it was basically all he has been thinking the last week, if he’s honest -, slipping his hands underneath Thor's t-shirt and kneading his pecs, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his palms.

"I've seen you watching me when I work out, you know," Thor says, mouthing at his jaw, one of his hands traveling up Loki's thigh and cupping his ass, squeezing it greedily and pulling him closer, their bodies flush together. "You're not as subtle as you like to think, little brother."

"I, uh, I didn't... What are you..." He mumbles, his first instinct being to lie to Thor and deny it, but then he realizes there's no reason to do that. Fuck it. "Yeah okay... I- I might have watched you working out once or twice."

Thor laughs, doesn't call him out on his lie. If Loki's honest, his brother working out has been the best entertainment these past few days.

"Yeah? And what did you like the most, Lo?"

 _God, everything,_ is Loki's first thought, but if he's honest...

"Your arms, I think," he says and lets his lips curl into a wicked smirk even as he feels himself blushing, probably turning into a fucking tomato. "I was… I was actually wondering how easy it'd be for you to hold me down and fuck me."

Thor groans, the rocking of his hips stuttering, his grip on Loki's ass growing firmer. The way his eyes darken with lust makes Loki shiver, the pressure in his groin increasing as his orgasm approaches. "We can find out tonight, if you want," Thor tells him, voice rough with arousal, and Loki moans in reply and can do little more than just whine a helpless _fuck_ before spilling in his boxers.

He clings to Thor as he rides out the waves of his orgasm that unfortunately arrived far sooner than Loki would like.

Thor has the biggest, fondest smile on his face when Loki dares to meet his eyes again, making Loki's flush deepen, if that's even possible by this point. "Aww, Lo," he croons - like a proud big brother that has just seen his baby brother do something for the first time - and Loki pouts at him, feeling embarrassed for finishing so quickly.

"Shut up."

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed, baby. I'm pretty close, too," he says and gently grips Loki's wrist, guiding his hand inside his pants. Loki gasps as he touches his big brother's cock for the first time, a new wave of arousal rushing through him. It feels... strange, new, but absolutely wonderful.

Thor is hard and thick and hot in Loki's hand, throbbing when Loki squeezes him, the tip leaking precum. Loki can't help but wonder how his brother would taste against his tongue and he moans quietly as he imagines Thor's cock inside his mouth; he'd let Thor come down his throat, if Thor wanted that. He hopes they get to do that soon.

His touches are mostly experimental, wanting to take his time to explore and learn what his brother likes, what brings him most pleasure. But, unfortunately, it seems that this will have to wait for another time, because Thor is thrusting forward at an urgent pace, trying to fuck Loki's fist.

"Your hand is so soft," Thor pants and Loki can't help laughing, before leaning in to crash their lips together, tightening his hand around Thor's thick shaft as he keeps stroking him.

It, indeed, doesn't take Thor long to reach his climax and he spills all over Loki's hand, his moans muffled by their kiss.

Loki removes his hand once he's done and cleans it with a few wipes as Thor catches his breath, both of them remaining silent after having settled on the bed again.

There's a soft, affectionate smile on Thor's face and his hand moves to Loki's cheek, cradling his face.

Loki averts his gaze and chews on the inside of his cheek, wondering if this is when Thor realizes that they made a mistake and tells him they should pretend it never happened.

"Did you mean it about tonight?" He blurts out when the silence stretches for too long, wanting to know where they stand.

Thor laughs at the eagerness in his words; not unkindly, but it still makes Loki's face heat up. Thor can probably feel it under his palm.

"Of course."

"Oh... And are you sure you're not agreeing to this because you're sick?"

"I'm sure, Lo. I want this. And I'm _not_ sick," Thor reassures him and leans in to peck his lips, bringing an involuntary smile to Loki's face.

"Okay, okay! I believe you... I _think_. Now let me go get cleaned up before mom comes home," he says and reluctantly climbs off the bed, yelping in surprise when Thor gives his ass a playful slap.

" _Thor!_ "

His brother grins at him smugly and sends him a kiss that makes Loki smile despite himself; he feels giddy. Perhaps he's coming down with something, too.

He grabs his phone and a towel and heads to the bathroom, not surprised to find several texts from Darcy.

**From: Darcy**  
yo  
where are you  
LOOOOOOKI  
don't leave me alone!!!!!!  
what you doing👀  
fucking your bro?🤭🤭🤭

**To: Darcy**  
Tonight!

**From: Darcy**  
wait what  
FOR REAL????

Loki laughs and quickly types a reply before she actually believes that it's true.

Not that it isn't.

Well, _hopefully_.

**To: Darcy**  
Lol no dude. Stop asking me🙄

**From: Darcy**  
fine

Loki grins; _finally_.

He still regrets that text he sent to her last week! What was he even thinking- oh right, Thor's biceps.

Oh well... At least it's over now. He doesn't know for how much longer he could keep lying to her about this, if she kept asking him. Especially when they see each other again; she knows him too well for him to lie right to her face.

But it doesn't matter now, anyway. He and Thor will probably fuck tonight and no one suspects anything! Happy ending for ever-

His phone buzzes with another text from Darcy, pulling him out of his thoughts. She's probably complaining about being bored again, Loki thinks, already rolling his eyes.

**From: Darcy**  
have fun tonight bby😘🍆💦

_Damn it!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is appreciated 🥰
> 
> Stay safe✌️❤️


End file.
